


Not my Home

by Yaoi_Ships



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Circle people, Freeform, Human Alex, Human Steve, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Realm Hopping, Square Alex (Minecraft), Square Steve(Minecraft), Square people, Unethical Experimentation, Wing Kink, off screen murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Ships/pseuds/Yaoi_Ships
Summary: Herobrine doesn't know where he is, but luckily he has a few friends willing to help





	1. Chapter 1

Herobrine didn't know how he got here, but it hurt his head trying to even think about it. He groaned rubbing his head trying to sit up. He gagged throwing up some blood, everything was blurry, and the last thing he saw was circular people coming towards him when he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hero groaned in a dazed pain, trying to run his hand threw his hair only to feel chain's on his wrists. He opened his eyes to look, and saw he was in a hospital like room. People stood all around most covered in dried bits of flesh or flakes of blood on them "Notch,what the hell." He muttered, causing eye's to turn to him. He cursed trying to break free, blushing softly when he felt himself exposed."WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed now feeling finger's on him, touching him all over."STOP!" Hero rowred out, struggling even more as he felt the people around him start poking and proding him."He's different than the others." Someone muttered, tracing his edges as another looked at his fangs. Hero let out a soft growl as he felt something plunge into his neck, causing blurry vision. "His edges aren't as fine."He said nothing, let out incomprehensible cry as he now felt the sharp blade of a knife. Blood oozed out of the cut as the last thing he heard was an explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no set time I post if I do post at all


	3. Chapter 3

Hero woke again,this time in a van. Covered in sticky stuff and wounds he groaned. His eyes closed and his arm's free, but when he tried rubbing his head, he was stopped from moving." Don't move man....Alex is still working on you're wound's."A deep familiar male voice said holding him down lightly as a someone worked on him. Hero wined, trying to tug his arm away as the person called Alex started on his arm." It will heal." He spoke weakly in pain, looking towards his arm not even sure himself, his eyes not open to see the damage. Those human did a number on him,he could feel. His left arm was sticking out oddly, and both his legs were felt to be in a weird angle,even for him, and his body hurt like the nether."WHAT THE FUCK!" Hero shrieked out, as the person straightened out his arm splinting it with strange tools. They then started on his legs, witch was bent in a weirdly."We need to take him to the infermery." Said the other human alex, as a few hours passed of him screaming bloody murder. The human male in voice, held him close whispering softly to him as he panted out in pain, issuing threats to Alex. The human male did not speak much as the van came to a stop, still holding the God close. After a few minutes of holding tired God, and everyone leaving said van,he picked the God covering up his naked, and bruised body taking him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is a lot of spelling to fix but I'm tired and horrible on a good day


	4. Chapter 4

Hero woke up permenly this time, huffing annoyed, looking around he groaned at the dim lights peaking his eyes open. He tried to get up only to be held back."You're staying!"The Steve look alikle spoke, holding him down."um, Fuck no!" Hero growled, as the other man grabbed his wrist holding him still. , pushing him away."Fuck yes!" Herobrine yelled trying to hide a scream of pain as he shifted to look at Steve." Fuck you human!" Hero spat, pulling his wrists free; eye's blazing with rage." I do what I want!" Alex shifted around, letting out a loud huff as the boys continued to yell at each other."You're hurt stupid!"Steve snarled out, annoyed. Hero scoffed, rolling his eyes ignoring his throbbing pains." Thanks for caring, but I've had worse." Hero replied causing Steve to let out an in human sound. "What!" Alex chuckled as "mama" Steve looked ready to pass out , Steve trapping his dolpper ganger in a cage of his arm's. "YOU'RE STAYING!" Steve screamed finally, picking the other up."Do I have a say in this?" Hero gave a surprised squak, before huffing as Steves round face got closer to his." No." Hero huffed, to tired now to struggle anymore, pouting like braty a kid." Fine, but once I'm better I'm out, and going find a way Home."Alex snorted, moving towards Steve and Hero. "Okay, now let me check your wounds." Steve said sitting Hero back on the bed. Hero lightly blushed, letting out a moan as the other undid his bloody bandage's, realising two wings Raven like furry wing's as the last bandage's fell away. "What the fuck."Steve and Alex yelled out shocked almost getting knocked down. Herobrine just sat there covering his face thinking about his plite as shocked faces around him.


End file.
